<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's nothing but a problem, he'll leave you crying overnight. by iwant_todie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146512">He's nothing but a problem, he'll leave you crying overnight.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant_todie/pseuds/iwant_todie'>iwant_todie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(as in abusive siblings), Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bombing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Whump, minecraft rules, tubbo can hack and i feel like more people should talk about it, tubbo goes feral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant_todie/pseuds/iwant_todie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy listens as Techno leave Pogtopia, and can only watch as Wilbur descends deeper into madness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The path of least resistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling and willing himself to remain awake, listening to Wilbur and Techno argue outside his door. The first time Tommy’s heard Techno speak in over a week, and he’s screaming at Wilbur. Tommy can’t remember another time where Techno yelled, and he struggles to even place the concept of his older brother yelling at Wilbur. Their eldest brother. </p><p>“We don’t have to do this!” Tommy hears Techno’s voice break, as though it pains him to scream the words. “Tommy and I don’t have to fight a war for you when you’re ready to blow up our home!”</p><p>“Manburg isn’t <em> your </em> home!” Wilbur screams back, and Tommy buries his head in his pillows, tears springing to his eyes. “It isn’t his either! You’re a traitor, Technoblade! Just admit you’re going to hand us over to Schlatt!”</p><p>“Wilbur I’m your <em> brother! </em> ” Techno sounds heart broken, and Tommy chokes back a sob. “I came here to protect you, <em> you </em>, Wil! You and Tommy!”</p><p>“You came because Schlatt asked you to come here, don’t pretend to care about Tommy now!” Wilbur spits, and Tommy wishes that they’d leave, leave each other alone, leave <em> him </em> out of their arguments, leave Pogtopia and argue outside.</p><p>“Of course I care about Tommy!”</p><p>“If you cared you’d help me!”</p><p>“Stop,” Tommy cries, his voice barely audible in his room. “Please stop, <em> please stop fighting. </em>”</p><p>“Of course I care, but killing innocent bystanders and civilians is-”</p><p>“And you haven’t before?” Wilbur snaps, and Tommy’s eyes widen, both him and Techno gasping. “Don’t act all innocent, <em> Technoblade </em>, I heard what you told Phil-”</p><p>“Phil?” Techno’s voice is quiet. “Why did you call him Phil?”</p><p>“Don’t try to deflect here, Techno-”</p><p>“Have you lost it? He’s our <em> Dad! </em>”</p><p>“He would betray us at the drop of a hat.” Wilbur spits, and Tommy curls in on himself, trying not to cry. </p><p>“Dad wouldn’t-”</p><p>“When has he been here, Techno?” Wilbur’s voice echoes through Tommy’s head, haunting him from within. “When has Phil ever come for us? He doesn’t care for us, he only cares about his little hardcore world and travelling. We only see him at MCC and you know it.”</p><p>“You’re lost.” Techno growls, his voice low and dangerous. “I’m taking Tommy, he doesn’t deserve to live with your paranoia-”</p><p>“Don’t you dare accuse me of paranoia-”</p><p>“Then what are you doing, accusing me of-”</p><p>Their voices mix in Tommy’s head, he can’t tell them apart anymore. Tears roll down his cheeks as he listens to them scream at each other. A sword is unsheathed, and the wall shakes as someone hits it. Tommy pulls the blanket over his head, childishly hiding under the blankets as his brothers tear each other apart. </p><p>“Dad,” Tommy sobs. “Dad please come back, <em> please </em>.”</p><p>Phil doesn’t return, not that Tommy expected him to. He listens as Techno screams in rage, as Wilbur screams in pain. As someone dies, hearing them respawn nearby. He listens as his older brother leaves, spewing profanities. He listens as his door opens, and his chokes back a sob as his eldest brother walks into the room, sitting on the side of the bed.</p><p>“He had to go Tommy,” Wilbur says, gently brushing Tommy’s hair. It would be comforting anywhere else, but in Pogtopia it’s fear inducing. “He was working for Schlatt. Don’t worry, we’re going to be fine without him. Who cares about the pig anyways?”</p><p>Wilbur sighs as Tommy sobs, getting off of the bed and walking to the door with heavy footsteps. Tommy pulls his head out from under the blankets, tears staining the wool and his cheeks equally. He looks at Wilbur’s silhouette, illuminated by the torches outside Tommy’s room.</p><p>“Get some sleep, Tommy. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Wilbur’s voice is soft, almost normal. Tommy can almost imagine that he’s back at home, in L’Manburg or the farm house, and Wilbur comforted him after a nightmare or a breakdown. Almost.</p><p>And Wilbur leaves, and Tommy falls into a fire filled nightmare, the screams that have haunted him since the war hitting him full force as Wilbur burns and blows up <em> everyone </em> and <em> everything </em>.</p><p>---</p><p>Tommy screams himself awake, fire licking at his brain as the nightmares fade from his mind. Wilbur runs into the room, pulling Tommy into a hug, gently patting his head. Tommy clings to his brother, tears staining Wilbur’s shirt. Wilbur hums to him, gently rocking him as he sobs into Wilbur’s chest. His sobs stop, not due to any lack of fear or sadness but due to him having nothing left to cry, no tears nor energy left. </p><p>“Are you actually going to kill everyone in L’Manburg?” Tommy’s voice is soft, broken from the crying. “Are you actually going to blow home up?”</p><p>“Of course not, Tommy.” Wilbur says, ruffling Tommy's hair. “I’m going to give the people what they want, I’m not going to hurt anyone.”</p><p>“Techno said-”</p><p>“Techno’s working with Schlatt now, Tommy.” Wilbur says, and Tommy’s heart stops. His eyes tear up, but none fall and Wilbur pushes Tommy away from himself, holding onto Tommy's shoulders. “We can only trust each other now.”</p><p>“No, Techno wouldn’t-” Tears slip down Tommy’s face. “Would he?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Toms.” Wilbur says softly, and Tommy breaks, sobbing the remaining tears away, and then screaming as Wilbur watches him shatter. “He killed me last night, I was lucky to have set my spawn nearby, he would have kidnaped you.”</p><p>Tommy breaks, shattering on the floor of his room. Wilbur doesn’t help him pick up the pieces, just smiling as Tommy screams in pain. He doesn’t hurt, not physically at least. It’s emotional. It’s more guilt than anger. He should have <em> known </em> , he should have <em> stopped </em>him.</p><p>“C’mon Toms,” Wilbur offers Tommy his hand, and Tommy grabs him, holding onto Wilbur’s hand like it’s his lifeline. “Lets go and make a new base now. One where Techno and Schlatt can’t find you.”</p><p>Tommy doesn’t notice the look in Wilbur’s eyes, one that would haunt him if he only <em> saw </em>it. If he only noticed the smirk on Wilbur’s face while he was crying. He didn’t even notice how Wilbur only mentioned that Tommy would be staying at the new base.</p><p>He should have known better.</p><p>---</p><p>“Techno,” Schlatt says from the podium, watching as Techno rides into Manburg on his horse. Tubbo’s eyes widen as he sees the exhausted look in Techno’s eyes. “I know that you don’t understand what we’re trying to do here, but this isn’t when-”</p><p>“Wilbur’s gone insane.” Techno says, hopping off of the horse. “He’s kidnapped Tommy. I need your help. I’ll do <em> anything </em>, just help me get my little brother back.”</p><p>“He kidnapped Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice is quiet, echoing over the shocked crowd. </p><p>“Why?” Nikki yells. “Why would he do that?”</p><p>“Techno, please tell me that you’re lying.” Eret says, walking over to the fellow king. “One king to another, please tell me that this is a lie.”</p><p>“Why would I lie about something like this!” Techno’s voice breaks, and the group stands shocked as all of his emotions come out. “My little brother’s been <em> kidnapped </em> and <em> you lot </em> are the only people who can help!”</p><p>“We’ll help.” Quackity says immediately, stepping down from the podium and walking towards Techno. “What do you need us to do?”</p><p>“Quackity, why would we-” Schlatt frowns, confusion on his face. “Why would we offer help to Techno? For all we know he’s going to take us to a trap.”</p><p>“I should have listened to him.” Tubbo says under his breath, horror written on his face. “Oh god, this is all my fault!”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Schlatt asks, frowning at the teen. “How is this your fault?”</p><p>“Tommy,” Tubbo’s panicking now, hyperventilating as everyone's eyes rest on him. “He told me that Wilbur had lost it, shit.”</p><p>“Tubbo just because you were warned-” Nikki begins, trying to calm the boy down. “-doesn’t mean that this is your fault.”</p><p>“You don’t understand Nikki! He wanted to run, to run away. I said no! This is my fault! I made him go back!”</p><p>---</p><p>Tommy sits on the cliffside, watching the waves hit against the cliff as Dream and Wilbur work on hiding their new base. Tommy pulls his cloak around him, clinging onto the naive hope that everything will get better. That Tubbo and Techno and Nikki and Fundy and even Eret will join the trio. They won't. Even so, Tommy clings to the hope, his eyes tired and empty.</p><p>He doesn’t want to be alone again.</p><p>“Tommy!” Dream calls out to him, and Tommy lifts his head, looking over at the adult. “We’ve built you a room, you should come in.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tommy’s voice falls flat, nearly disappearing under the crashing of the waves. “Coming.”</p><p>He stands, walking over to the hole that Wilbur and Dream had cut into the cliff face. He misses the glance that the pair exchange, walking into the room. It’s not small, though it is roughly hewn and the walls are made of thick stone. A pocket of granite rests on the far wall, and some diorite lies in the ceiling and the floor. A table rests in the room, made of oak, and a furnace lies against the wall, next to a chest with a crafting bench in the corner. A starter base, that’s what it looks like to him. A bed rests in a corner, and without a second thought, Tommy lies down on it, knowing that this room isn’t the one they were referencing, but being too scared to risk respawning in Pogtopia again. </p><p>That was the wrong thing to do.</p><p>Tommy stands, and Dream ender pearls behind the teen. Blood falls from Tommy’s lips and pain blooms from his chest. Dream pulls the sword from Tommy’s chest and the teen lets loose a scream, gut wrenching and heart breaking and <em> painful </em> to hear. Tommy falls to the ground, betrayal and fear written across his face. He looks at Wilbur who just smiles at him, and the universe turns him to dust.</p><p>
  <b> <em>TommyInnit was slain by Dream</em> </b>
</p><p>Tubbo lets loose a scream, pain in his voice as he reads through the message that everyone received. Techno growls, throwing his axe into a tree in rage. Nikki lets loose a cry as Eret holds Tubbo together, Fundy punching a wall in the background. The Manburgians look as though fury isn’t an emotion, but something that they can wield as a weapon. Schlatt glares at the forest, but doesn’t move as Quackity lets loose a scream of rage.</p><p>“That bastard!” Quackity screams. “That <em> fucking </em> bastard!”</p><p>“We need to find him.” Techno glares at the forest, hopping onto his horse. “I’m going to see if he spawned in Pogtopia.”</p><p>“I’ll check spawn.” Eret says, and he offers his hand to Tubbo. “You should come with me, he’ll be more comfortable if you’re there.”</p><p>Tubbo takes his hand, silently thankful that he doesn’t have to stay with Schlatt or Nikki again. He doesn’t mind the group, really, he doesn’t, but he can’t deal with their constant ‘are you okay’s and ‘you should take a break’s. It’s as though the pair put aside their problems with each other to focus their energy on him, and Tubbo can’t stand it. It’s a nice sentiment, but he’ll kill them if they ask him again.</p><p>“Tubbo, are you-”</p><p>“If you ask me if I’m okay I’ll install a hack and fucking destroy your castle, Eret.” Tubbo glares at the ground. “What’s Dream going to do? Kick me out? He killed Tommy!”</p><p>“Why does it bother you so much this time?” Eret asks, curiosity in their voice.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Tubbo admits. “I guess I just thought that he’d help Tommy out.”</p><p>“Maybe he did.” Eret says. “Maybe he got Tommy away from Wilbur, we won’t know until we see him, after all.”</p><p>“I don’t think he killed him to help Tommy out.” Tubbo glares at the dirt, as though it was the dirts fault that his friend is missing. “But you know Dream better than I do, what do you think?”</p><p>Eret stares out towards the sunset, as the pair walk towards the secret entrance to the spawn chunk. Eret sighs deeply, adjusting their glasses onto their face and running their hands through their hair. “I think that you’re right.” They admit. “Dream doesn’t do anything to help anyone else unless it means that he can use it to his advantage.”</p><p>They enter spawn, and find it empty, as though no one had been there in a <em> very </em> long time.</p><p>---</p><p>“Tommy! Tommy I’m here!” Techno yells, running down the steps to Pogtopia. He doesn’t care that Quackity followed him, or that Nikki watches him with worried eyes. Composure be damned, his little brother <em> needs </em>him.</p><p>The trio race through Pogtopia, searching every nook and cranny for the youngest member of the server. Nikki screams her voice hoarse in the forest surrounding Pogtopia, and Quackity scours the nether without seeing hide nor hair of the teen. Techno tears the ravine apart, searching for the boy. None of them see him, and as Quackity and Nikki return to Pogtopia, to help Techno, they find him in Tommy’s room, gently holding onto something. They exchange glances, noticing how Techno’s communicator rests on the bedside table, his messages unchecked.</p><p>He doesn’t know that Tommy hadn’t respawned in a place that they can find him. He doesn’t know that Tommy could be anywhere. He doesn’t know that Dream didn’t free the boy.</p><p>“Techno?” Quackity’s voice is quiet, and he sinks down next to the man. “We couldn’t find him.”</p><p>“I should have taken him with me last night.” Techno breathes, and Nikki pulls him into a hug.</p><p>“You couldn’t have, Wilbur killed you.” Nikki says. “It’s alright, Techno. I’m sure Tommy’s alright.”</p><p>“He didn’t respawn at spawn, did he?” Techno asks, and the look on Quackity’s face, one of complete despair, answers louder than any words could. “I need- I could,” Techno’s voice is shaky, upset. “Dad. I need to tell Dad.”</p><p>“You can call him now,” Quackity helps Techno to his foot, pushing the crown further back onto Techno’s head. “We’ll wait.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Techno says, leaving the ravine that he spent months in. Nikki brushes tears from her eyes, and Quackity pulls her into a hug.</p><p>“We’ll find him.” Quackity promises. “We’ll make sure he’s okay.”</p><p>---</p><p>“Wilbur, please let me out!” Tommy yells, his eyes tired and empty. “Please, I promise I won’t leave this base I just hate small spaces <em> please </em>, Wil!” Tommy bangs his fist on the door, his eyes wide and pleading as he looks up to his older brother.</p><p>“I can’t let you out, Tommy.” Wilbur sounds sad, regretful almost. It confuses Tommy, making him wonder what the <em> hell </em> is going on with Wilbur. “I can’t let you get hurt. Schlatt wants to permakill you, I wont let him. So you have to stay in here.”</p><p>“Please Wil.” Tommy begs, watching helplessly as Wilbur seals the door with a layer of cobble. Tommy rests his head against the cool metal of the iron, tears falling down his face. “Please.”</p><p>---</p><p>“It’s been two days!” Tubbo yells, glaring at Schlatt. “We have to go get him, now!”</p><p>“We don’t know where he is, Tubbo.”</p><p>“Then let me hack!”</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Nikki says, standing up. “You’ll be kicked the <em> second </em> that Dream finds out!”</p><p>“I could do it.” Fundy says. “I’m good at coding, hacking can’t be too hard.”</p><p>“Fundy-” George goes to protest, before shaking his head. “-It’s too risky. Sure, you’ve got more protection from Dream than Tubbo has, but Dream isn’t <em> dumb </em>. He’d know that Tubbo taught you.”</p><p>“We need to find Tommy-”</p><p>“And we will.” Eret says, standing up from his throne. “But we first need to separate into search parties, to coordinate groups so that there's an even amount of fighters in each group. We will need people here to man the fort and make sure that Wilbur and Dream don’t blow everything sky high, and to be prepared to deal with injuries. We’ll need groups to search everywhere and everything, to be packs for <em> weeks </em> of searching.” Eret takes a deep breath in, their voice quiet. “It takes time to plan these sorts of things, Tubbo. We need to make sure everything is correct or else we’ll be wasting time.”</p><p>“We’re playing with his life!” Tubbo protests, and everyone makes noises of protest, except for one.</p><p>“I know.” Eret sighs. “But we have to trust that Tommy is strong enough to hold out until we can find him.”</p><p>“A few days could make the difference between life and death.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“And we’re just going to <em> hope </em> that he’ll be fine?”</p><p>“It’s all we can do, right now.” Eret sighs, a sad expression on their face. “I wish it was different. I really do. I wish we were just looking for Wilbur and Dream to have a final showdown and then we could send them both off to therapy, to get them help. But it's a rescue mission, and we have to do this <em> right. </em>”</p><p>Techno stands, walking out of the room. Everyone stares after him, no one knowing what to do, why he would leave. Nikki walks to the window he was gazing out of and gasps, seeing something, some<em> one </em> she doesn’t know anymore.</p><p>---</p><p>“You called Phil.” Wilbur says plainly, sitting on the castle walls. Techno glares up at him, and Wilbur laughs. “Oh, don’t give me that look, we both know that you did! Is he coming?”</p><p>“Wil-”</p><p>“Did he even pick up?” Wilbur asks quietly, almost sadly. Techno looks away, not knowing what to say. The truth would make Wilbur think he’s right, the lie would only serve to hurt them all.</p><p>“No.” The truth is spoken, and it can’t be taken back. “He didn’t pick up.”</p><p>“I thought so.” Wilbur sighs. “He never comes for you, does he?”</p><p>“Don’t make this about me.”</p><p>“You’re always ignored, left behind by him. By <em> us </em>.” Wilbur puts him hand on Techno’s shoulder. “We’ve treated you so poorly that you’d betray us. And I just wanted to apologise for that.”</p><p>A notification buzzes on the pairs communicators, and Wilbur pulls it out, looking at it. His face pales, and he looks at Techno with wide eyes, as though whatever is said is terrifying. Their communicators buzz again, and Wilbur quickly runs towards his horse, offering his hand to Techno.</p><p>“Somethings slaughtering Tommy.” Wilbur says, and Techno takes his hand, leaving with his brother.</p><p><b> <em>TommyInnit was suffocated trying to escape Dream</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>TommyInnit was suffocated</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>TommyInnit was suffocated</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>TommyInnit was suffocated</em> </b></p><p>“We have to go now!” Tubbo screams, pushing Eret. “We have to go help him! Give me my fucking keyboard I don’t <em> care </em> if I get banned!”</p><p>“You should!” Eret argues back. Nikki nods, while the room watches the pair argue, a mixture of horror and anger on everyone’s faces.</p><p>“Well I don’t!” Tubbo screams back, tears racing down his face, flushed red with anger. “I don’t <em> care </em>if I’m banned, Tommy needs our help!”</p><p>“Where will you go?” Eret asks. “If you get banned for hacking you realise that other servers won’t exactly want you on them, right?”</p><p>“Then I’ll go to a world by myself!” Tubbo’s voice breaks, his face falling. “Please Eret, we have to get him back.”</p><p>“Then we should follow Wilbur.” Schlatt says, walking towards the door. “Tubbo, stay here with Eret and Nikki, we’ll message you if we need you to hack. Quackity, Punz, Sap and George follow me.”</p><p><b> <em>TommyInnit was suffocated</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>TommyInnit was suffocated</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>TommyInnit was suffocated</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b></b> <strong><em>TommyInnit was suffocated</em></strong></p><p>It burnt as it forced its way down his throat. Swimming in sand and gravel and concrete powder, the only way to tell the three apart is through textures that he doesn’t bother to differentiate anymore. It’s too hard to move, anymore. It’s almost like he’s floating in the different textures, though it’s all he can feel. It burnt. It still burns. Tears spring in his eye, though he doesn’t have the energy to let them fall anymore. He doesn’t have the energy to do much anymore, just to let himself suffocate in the shit Dream put on him.</p><p>He used to struggle. It feels like he’s been there for years, struggling and fighting against the inevitable. Dream coming into his cell with a netherite sword and anger feels like it happened centuries ago, the fear gone. His eyes close, and he opens his mouth and lets more gravel fall into his lungs, waiting for the blissful moments between death and life.</p><p>
  <b> <em>TommyInnit was suffocated</em> </b>
</p><p>Techno urges the horse to run faster, worry eating at his stomach. Who would spawn trap his little brother? Why would Dream fight Tommy if he’s already trapped somewhere? Why would Wilbur help him find Tommy?</p><p>Is Wilbur back?</p><p>The horse jumps over a tree, Wilbur leaning into the action. Techno takes out a crossbow, and a skeleton dissipates into a cloud of smoke. A buzz sounds from his pocket.</p><p>
  <b> <em>TommyInnit was suffocated</em> </b>
</p><p>Schlatt runs, following the horse’s footprints deeper into the forest, a sinking feeling setting in his stomach. This feels too staged, too much as though Wilbur brought himself to Eret’s castle to sway Techno back to his side. Still, he’s determined. He can bring Tommy to safety. He’ll even give the teen citizenship again if it means that he’ll stay away from Wilbur.</p><p>His lungs ache, and his feet and calves burn from exhaustion. He keeps running, Sapnap and Punz falling behind to fight the mobs that quickly spawn around them. Schlatt only grunts in response to Sapnap, telling them to keep following the trail.</p><p>They can’t afford to be too late. Tommy is too young to perma-die because someone doesn’t know the laws of the universe.</p><p>
  <b> <em>TommyInnit was suffocated</em> </b>
</p><p>“We need bandages, health and regen pots and honey.” Nikki orders, sending people across both of the countries to find the items she needs. Tubbo paces nervously, Eret not allowing him out of sight from the fear that he’d do something stupid.</p><p>He would. But Eret doesn’t need to know that.</p><p>“Tubbo, please stop pacing.” Eret asks him quietly, wrapping his cape around the teen’s shoulders. “We have to trust that Schlatt, George, Sapnap and Punz will bring him back.”</p><p>“They’ll kill him. They’ll permakill him.” Tubbo’s eyes go dark. “I know they will. They’re monsters.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>TommyInnit was suffocated</em> </b>
</p><p>Wilbur was supposed to be back by now. Dream watches as Tommy turns into a fine dust once more, waiting for the man to return. He taps his foot, his sword in his hand. He doesn’t want to <em> kill </em> Techno, but if the hybrid loses a finger or an arm while he’s decommissioning him, well.</p><p>Dream wouldn’t necessarily mind that. He would even consider it a blessing, taking Techno down a peg.</p><p>Horses hoover thunder over the horizon, and Dream’s smile widens under his mask, patting the top of Tommy’s head. He enderpearls to the top of a tree, watching as the two brothers run towards where he had pulled Tommy and his bed to. </p><p>Wilbur plays his role well. Dream can’t wait to see how this act will end.</p><p>
  <b> <em>TommyInnit was suffocated</em> </b>
</p><p>The kingdom is silent. Tubbo stares out the window, catching himself as he slowly lulls himself to sleep, waiting for Tommy to arrive. He pulls Eret’s cape close to himself, blinking as he struggles to stay awake. Nikki sleeps on Eret’s throne, the medical supplies lying nearby. Eret stay awake, pacing the rooms and corridors of the castle. No one else remained, having left to return to the comfort of their own beds.</p><p>Sapnap and Punz had returned a few hours before midnight, talking in hushed whispers about mobs and losing the president and his cabinet. Nikki had told them that there would be a search party for the group if they do not return before dawn. Had sworn it to them. All parties involved had wondered why she wasn’t president, in that moment.</p><p>None had dared to ask her out loud, though Tubbo was close to.</p><p>It had been two hours since Sapnap and Punz had left, and at least four hours since Tommy’s last death message in chat. Not comforting, not uncomfortable. Eret scrolls through his messages, hoping and praying for a message from anyone, even Wilbur or Dream. Maybe its just hope that he’ll get a message telling him that Tommy is alright, maybe it’s fear about hearing the worst, but he remains awake, watching Tubbo struggle to remain awake.</p><p>Tubbo’s head lolls onto the window pane, and Eret notices his breathing even, the teen falling into a sleep that Eret can only pray is peaceful. The man picks up Tubbo, carrying him to a spare bedroom and gently tucking him into bed. He shuts the door, walking out into the garden.</p><p>The air is cool, nipping at his skin unpleasantly. He misses the warmth that summer brings, but the autumnal air doesn’t feel uncomfortable just yet. His communicator buzzes. Once. Twice. Thrice, before his fingers fumble and he picks it up, not bothering to find out who is calling him.</p><p>“Eret!” Phil’s voice crackles over the communicator. “Techno called me, said something’s wrong. That Wilbur kidnaped Tommy and gone insane. But he’s not picking up anymore. Do you know where they are?”</p><p>“Tommy was trapped in a death loop the last time I saw Techno or Wilbur.” Eret admits, staring at the moon. “I don’t know what’s happened to any of them. They haven’t sent a message in at least four hours. And the last message was a death notification for Tommy, so that hardly counts.”</p><p>“Tommy was still dying at eight?” Phil’s voice is fearful, quiet. “Do you know what was killing him?”</p><p>“He first suffocated trying to get away from Dream, then it was just suffocation.” Eret feels tears being to pool in his eyes. “I don’t know if I want the answer to if he’s still alive. He died so many times, the poor thing will be traumatised beyond recognition if...”</p><p>Neither of them finish the sentence, the idea of Tommy’s demise hanging heavily over their heads. Eret paces the garden, watching the flowers sway in the breeze. They need someone to come, to save everyone and make everything go back to <em> normal. </em></p><p>“Who went to go rescue him, besides Wilbur and Techno?”</p><p>“Schlatt, George and Quackity. Sapnap and Punz also went, but they returned two hours ago when the mobs got too hard for them to fight. The group separated because of mobs, apparently.” Eret frowns. “Punz said it was unnatural, how many were spawning.”</p><p>“Could Dream have spawned them in to keep Tommy and the others where he had them?” Phil asks quietly.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Eret admits. “Probably.”</p><p>“I’ll meet you at spawn. I’ll bring the captain as well, I’m assuming Tubbo is trying to hack?” Phil’s voice is light, but it carries a heavy threat for Wilbur and Dream.</p><p>“I only just got him to sleep.” Eret runs his hands through his hair. “See you soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Horizon's the target</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Techno in a cage what will they do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno watches Dream through the bars of his cage, light headed and slowly bleeding out on the obsidian walls. He can’t let himself fall asleep, not when he promised Tommy to keep him safe. Wilbur and Dream talk in hushed tones just outside the cage, occasionally looking his way. Dream seems more worried about his and Tommy’s safety than Wilbur does, the crazed look back in his brother’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno wonders how much of what Wilbur said to him was a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stands, swaying from side to side as he shuffles closer to Tommy, carefully brushing the gravel out of Tommy’s hair. His left arm hangs uselessly by his side, staining the left side of his shirt a deep crimson. It feels like hours, why hasn’t it stopped bleeding? Why hasn’t he respawned? Techno just wants a break, just wants to sleep. He can’t let Tommy down, though. He can’t let the pair hurt him ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a regen pot now, Techno?” Dream asks, suddenly standing at the bars. “I can give you one now, or I can throw a splash potion of health on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just kill me?” Techno slurs, the blood loss getting to his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t have you bringing reinforcements.” Dream opens the door, and Techno struggles to get to his feet - when did he start kneeling? - swaying dangerously from side to side. Dream chuckles under his breath, pushing Techno to the floor. “If you’d just set your spawn on the other bed, all this pain would be over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno glares at Dream, who just forces his mouth open, pouring the regen potion down his throat. Techno splutters, gulping down the potion so he doesn’t drown in it. He feels his arm numb, the wound slowly knitting itself together. Dream nods, walking out of the cell and slamming the door behind him. Techno struggles to his knees, watching the large wound knit itself into a fine scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy doesn’t wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Tubbster.” Jordan’s voice bounces off of the walls in the spare bedroom, Tubbo slowly rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cap’ain?” Tubbo yawns, looking up at the man. “Wha’ are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil invited me over, Eret says you guys need some help?” Jordan pulls Tubbo into a hug, the teen sinking into the feeling. “We’ll get him back, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he’s permadead?” Tubbo’s voice is quiet, full of fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll bring him back and give him a proper burial.” Jordan’s voice is heavy with sadness. Tubbo nods, and he hops out of the bed, his suit falling uncomfortably around him as he walks towards the throne room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Tubbster. Go get changed. Steal some of Eret’s clothes if you have to, just get out of the comfortable suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nods again, walking down the hallway in a sort of daze, and Jordan lets out a sigh of relief. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>worrying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jordan decides, watching the teen walk away. Worrying just how fearful and empty the boy seems. He needs to tell someone, to make sure that the teen is only alone for short amounts of time, especially if Tommy ends up- not that it would happen, Jordan tries to stop the thought before it finishes. He has to remain positive, for Phil’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t imagine how Phil must feel, watching one of his sons slip into insanity while another toes the line between life and death. Jordan walks towards the throne room, a heavy heart weighing down his thoughts. He doesn’t know how anyone will cope if Tommy turns out to be dead, though he doesn’t know what else the teen could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sparkly Boy.” Jschlatt’s voice echoes through the throne room, startling Jordan out of his thoughts. “You shouldn’t be thinking that hard, it doesn’t suit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt?” Jordan says, surprised. “I thought you were looking for-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got turned around in the forest.” Quackity interrupts him. “We tried to refind the trail, but all we found was Pogtopia, and that would have been helpful </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re back to square one.” Eret says, running her hands through her hair. “What’ll we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck if I know.” Schlatt shrugs. “I vote we let Tubbo hack, Dream can’t ban us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can ban Tubbo though.” Fundy snaps, glaring at Schlatt. “And he will, that was one of the rules that Dream specifically gave Tubbo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always welcome in Mianite.” Jordan nods to Eret. “Most of you are, in fact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most?” Nikki asks, a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta keep the rabble out somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shivers, watching Techno sleep on the floor. The man looks uncomfortable, but Tommy doesn’t have the energy to move. He just wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his throat hurts so much, and his limbs feel too heavy. The room is too small for him to breath, too big for him to walk around. So he just lies down, watching Techno sleep. Hopefully peacefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Tommy.” Dream says, leaning against the bars of the cell. Tommy flinches slightly, trying to act as though he’s still sleeping. “Wilbur should be ready to make L’Manburg blow up by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” His throat feels as though he swallowed a cheese grater, and Tommy coughs up some blood and gravel, wincing the whole time. “No, Dream. He can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know how many he kills.” Dream’s voice sounds happy, as though this is the best outcome. “He said he’d take photos to show you later. Pity you won’t see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could escape.” His voice is barely above a whisper, and his hope is barely there, but he still lets the words fall out of his mouth. Dream laughs, waking Techno up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can escape? You couldn’t even fight back when I went to knock you out yesterday. Where would you go, Tommy Innit? Phil is helping Wilbur, and Sparklez has already collected Tubbo and left. Face it, you’re not winning this time. Techno only has his arm because Phil told me not to remove it, unless necessary. You’ll stay in there until we can find a place to put you two where you won't interfere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we’ll be together.” Tommy breaths, already feeling weak from the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wouldn’t count on that.”  Dream says, walking away from the bars. “I’d suggest saying what you need to say to Techno, you won’t see him after we take you out of that box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Tommy.” Techno says, gently holding Tommy’s hand. “The second we get a chance, I’ll get you out of here. All you need to do is rest and heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes flutter shut, and he falls into a dreamscape riddled with corpses and fire, alone and hunted by the people he thought he could trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone sits around Tubbo, watching him type command after command in the Manburg whitehouse, claiming better connection there. It would be preferable to hack in spawn, but none of the group wanted to risk that. With a slam, Tubbo hits his head on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright there buddy?” Quackity asks, looking up from his communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking leave?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tubbo snaps. “I can’t focus on the code while everyone is leaning over my goddamn shoulder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language.” Bad says absentmindedly, walking towards the door. “We need to go get some food, Skeppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” The man responds, and slowly everyone peels off in different directions, going to prepare for the festival or run errands. Only Eret, Jordan and Phil remain, though Schlatt has to be pulled out of the room by Quackity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Tubbo?” Eret asks quietly. “You’re allowed to take breaks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Tubbo says, sitting himself back up and searching through the code. “I’m so close. I can tell. I just need coordinates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll let you get to that, then.” Phil says, walking to the window, watching the people move around Manburg, some clearly just waiting for Tubbo to leave the whitehouse with whatever news he can bring. Eret leaves, talking to Nikki under an awning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gut drops as a familiar form appears on the horizon, wearing a brown trenchcoat and a gray beanie. Soft and fluffy brown hair pokes out from underneath it, and Phil watches in horror as his son presses a button, and screams erupt from the city below.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Quackity was blown up by WilburSoot</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>JSchlatt was blown up by WilburSoot</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Niachu was blown up by WilburSoot</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Ponk was blown up by WilburSoot</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Punz was blown up by WilburSoot</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Purpled was blown up by WilburSoot</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>BadBoyHalo was blown up by WilburSoot</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Georgenotfound was blown up by WilburSoot</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Sapnap was crushed to death</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>ItsFundy was blown up by WilburSoot</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Skeppy was crushed to death</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
  <em>The_Eret was suffocated</em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was exciting.” Dream mutters, reading through the notifications. “The man actually did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did Wilbur mess up now?” Techno grumbles, standing up. He hasn’t eaten since dinner yesterday, assuming that he’s only been captive for a day. He sways slightly, glaring at Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He blew up L’Manburg.” Dream laughs, and Tommy gasps, alerting the adults to the teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Techno can’t help but think about how pathetic the noise sounds, barely could be considered a whisper falling from Tommy’s lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Dream’s mask is unnerving, staring blankly at Tommy, who curls up under the blankets. “Do you want to know who died in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tommy shakes, and Techno starts to fret around the teen, worried for his health and safety. What if he falls? He’s so weak as it is. “No, please no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fundy, Nikki, Ponk and Punz.” Dream counts them off on his fingers. “Skeppy, Bad, George and Sap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let him kill your friends.” Techno glares, and Dream shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purpled, Quackity, Schlatt and Eret.” Dream laughs, and Tommy flinches. “I imagine more will die soon, crushed or suffocated to death. You’d know all about suffocation, wouldn’t you Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone!” Techno spits, and Tommy huddles himself closer to the bed, as though he could disappear into the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if it will be sand, gravel, concrete powder or even dirt that suffocates them.” Dream muses, ignoring Techno. “Gravel hurts more, doesn’t it Tommy? Sand and concrete powder are fine, while gravel is just tiny rocks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Techno yells, not knowing what else to do. “Leave him out of this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found their coordinates.” Tubbo says, his face pale and his voice shaking ever so slightly. “We have to go, we have to get them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the coordinates?” Phil says, walking away from the small medical bay that they had set up in the white house. “Sparkles and I will go get him, you should stay here and make sure everyone is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I go?” Tubbo asks, glaring slightly at Phil. The man crosses the room, walking to the teen. The pair is acutely aware of the stares they are getting from the injured, their eyes following Phil as Jordan mutely bandages Nikki’s arms. “Why can’t I help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because teenagers shouldn’t be fighting wars.” Phil says, gently taking Tubbo’s keyboard away from him. “I’m flying over, so is Sparkles. We have our elytras. You have to stay here and make sure everyone has had at least one healing potion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t keep up with us.” Jordan says, taking a note of the coordinates. “We’ll be back before sundown. If we aren’t, go to Mianite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nods, and the two men exit the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur hums to himself, walking back into the little base that they built for Tommy. It’s a pity that Techno refused to join, but that problem can be dealt with later. Dream promised to put Techno somewhere safe, away from Tommy and Wilbur and the traitors until he remembers who his </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>family is. Techno will come around, so will Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear will keep his soldiers in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear will keep his brothers safe from traitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur walks in, watching as Techno is dragged away from Tommy’s room, unconscious. Tommy is crying, screaming at Dream to let Techno go. Dream must’ve found a safe place to put Techno until the hybrid breaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream and Techno disappear behind a corner, and Tommy sobs, a broken, mournful sound that spurs Wilbur on. Tommy looks up, tears flowing down his face as he looks to Wilbur. The man smiles back to the crying boy, who slowly struggles to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur watches, his smile growing as Tommy falls the second he tries to take a step, as though the multiple deaths weakened him. They did, of course, but the teen still seems shocked by it. Wilbur quickly walks into the cell, half wanting to comfort his brother, half wanting to use this to his advantage. Tommy will need him. He can get Tommy to realise that he’s in the right, that blowing up Manburg was the right thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, it’s okay, Toms.” Wilbur says, gently holding Tommy as the teen sobs. “You made a mistake, and you’ve been punished for it. Now you know what happens to traitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy just sobs, and Wilbur tutts impatiently, waiting for the tears to stop so he can talk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you actually blow up Manburg?” Tommy sniffles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did.” Wilbur says, smiling down at Tommy. “I had to. I had to protect us from those traitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Nikki and Tubbo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, are you talking back?” Wilbur snaps, glaring at the teen. “I hope not, it sounds as though you're a traitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Wilbur I’m not!” Tommy struggles, tears flowing from his eyes as Wilbur’s hands grip his arms tightly. “I promise I’m not Wil, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span> I won’t betray you. Stop it! Stop it hurts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You swear you won’t betray us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear it Wil!” Tommy starts to sob, Wilbur letting go of him. “Please Wil, I won’t betray you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stands, walking out of the room. He pauses in the doorway, looking down at Tommy, who struggles to keep himself sitting upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, the thing is Tommy,” Wilbur smirks. “It’s that I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo walks around the small medical bay, handing out regen potions and pouring health potions on wounds. Nikki stares out of the window, her bed moved closest to it when she asked. Eret walks around silently, helping Tubbo deliver things. There’s pain in his eyes every time he speaks, and though Tubbo gave him a health potion to drink it’s clear that it didn’t change much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will Tommy be worse, when he arrives?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo makes up a bed, across from Nikki’s but still next to the window, almost subconsciously. Fundy watches him, half of his fur burnt off from the explosion. Tubbo doesn’t know what actually killed him, if it was the explosion or the fires that it caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's another thing that Tubbo will have to fix, the fires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright, Tubbo?” Fundy asks, breaking the carefully maintained silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fires are spreading, I’ll have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Fundy interrupts. “Not what I meant. Mentally, for you. Is everything alright in your head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Tommy’s coming home soon and you guys are healing. Everything is going to be just fine.” Tubbo lets the words fall out of his mouth, not believing a single one of them. “It has to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has to be, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philza, CaptainSparklez.” Dream greets the pair, nodding to them. Both men notice the blood splattered across his green hoodie, fresh and bright. Jordan pales slightly, and Phil glares at the admin of the world. “A pleasure to see you both. I see you’re already breaking the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are my sons.” Phil demands, no longer asking questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur is safe, Tommy is in his room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno?” Jordan asks, frowning in concern. “Is that his blood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He fought back.” Dream shrugs. “I was just trying to protect Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut the crap, Dream.” Phil growls. “Where. Are. My. Sons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find them yourself.” Dream says, turning to leave. “I honestly don’t care what you two do, Manburg is destroyed. I have the power again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dream was shot by CaptainSparklez</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets go.” Jordan says, walking past Dream’s items without a second thought. Phil nods, taking Dream’s crossbow and some arrows. “Lets go kill your eldest kid and get your other two back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if Techno finds out that you know he isn’t the eldest, our whole family is going to fall apart. We’ve been pretending that Techno’s the eldest for years now.” Phil says lighting, loading the crossbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only reason I know is because Tubbo told me.” Jordan smiles, entering a small hole in the cliff face, walking into a large room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tunnels and doorways appear randomly from each wall, creating a maze out from the main room. The rock is roughly hewn, and a blood trail leads out of one corridor and across the main room, before disappearing behind an iron door. Jordan and Phil nod to each other, before Jordan turns to the door and Phil disappears down the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you?” Bad yells from his bed, the group silently watching as Eret, Sapnap and Skeppy drag Dream into the white house. “How could you do that to everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think he would actually blow this place up, Bad!” Dream yells, trying to defend himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put Tommy in a death loop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur told me to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, the nuremberg defence, very original!” Bad spits, and Tubbo looks up from Nikki’s side, surprised at Bad. “That’s not a defense! You still killed a child and locked him in a death loop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave him a healing pot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d need regen after that ordeal!” Nikki yells, joining in with Bad’s tirade. The pair were the first of the exploded to wake up, and the furthest away from the explosions. The only reason they hadn’t joined Jordan and Phil was because Tubbo and Eret had forced them to remain in their beds and </span>
  <em>
    <span>heal goddamn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “And he’ll still have trauma you monster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll get over it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he wont!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is fighting now, the bed ridden struggling to remove themselves from their beds and bandages, with Eret mutely attempting to keep them all in check. Sapnap attempts to pull Dream down the stairs, but Skeppy stops him, glaring at the man. The voices melt and meld together, until Tubbo can’t tell who is blaming who for what. A wild fire burns in everyone’s chests, raging against the wood of past mistakes. Nikki and Dream’s fires are the brightest, fighting for supremacy against each other. Tubbo’s is the smallest, barely a candle’s flame compared to the bush fires that the others hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s hollow, empty, the fire barely keeping him awake, let alone allowing him to be angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stands, his chair falling to the ground with a loud clatter. The room falls silent, everyone staring at the teen, breathes held in collective curiosity. Tubbo ignores all of them, walking out of the building with tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He ignores the animals, the fires outside, the holes in the land that Wilbur’s bombs left. He ignores it all, walking towards the embassy, Tommy’s home. He takes out Mellohi, playing it in the jukebox as he sobs on the bench, wishing Tommy was besides him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WilburSoot was shot by Ph1lza</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy finds himself relaxing in the man's arms, somehow unable to name the man in his mind. He doesn’t know what makes him trust him - perhaps it's because he killed Wilbur, perhaps it's because he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>smells</span>
  </em>
  <span> safe, like the scent of rain after a drought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another man joins them in the main room, carrying something large and pink. It’s almost funny, how blurred and broken Tommy’s vision is. As though something is in the way. Tommy shuts his eyes, hoping that when he opens them everything will be back to normal, and he will know who has saved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opens them again, he’s flying. The man holds him close to his chest, and Tommy can't help but think of the first time he met Phil, the first time he could remember when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was safe. He’s safe again, isn’t he? The man is safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to cry, wishing he could go back. It was so much simpler back then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, it’s alright son.” Phil’s voice sounds over the wind. “I’m taking you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tommy breaks in Phil’s arms, going home with his Dad once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret sits down next to Tubbo, not saying anything to the teen. He offers his hand to the teen, and he just rests his head on Eret’s shoulders, sobbing softly onto Eret’s shoulders. Eret puts his arm around Tubbo’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence, listening to the music disk play as the sun sets over the horizon. Tubbo’s sobs are slowly replaced by soft breathing, and Eret picks the teen up as he softly snores on the man’s shoulders. Slowly, he takes the music disk out of the jukebox and tucks it safely into his inventory, before carrying Tubbo back to Manburg. Sapnap and Skeppy nod at him from the door, and the pair both give him a soft smile as they see Tubbo sleeping soundly in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikki looks up from a book as he enters the room, the rest of the members of this world either asleep or too dosed up on potions and pain relief to notice him. She gives him a soft smile, moving over on her bed. Eret gently places Tubbo on his bed, before he quickly sits by Nikki’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re at your castle.” Nikki whispers to Eret, and he immediately knows who she’s talking about. “The boys are really injured, and Phil says that Tommy didn’t even recognise him. Sparkles and Phil just wanted to make sure that the pair of them weren’t overwhelmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Wilbur? Anyone seen him?” Eret’s voice makes his throat feel as though its bleeding, but he has to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a word or a sighting.” Nikki sighs. “I know I shouldn’t, but I’m worried for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re worried about loverboy?” Schlatt’s voice is quiet against the night air, though it makes the pair jump. “He was - is, I don’t know, - your friend. You should be worried for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He blew up Manburg.” Nikki responds quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went insane, can’t blame him for that.” Schlatt stares up at the roof. “He isn’t the only person on this server who’s done some fucked up shit like that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt, what are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have some more drugs? Just pump them into me. It hurts so much.” Schlatt requests, and Eret nods, standing up and walking to the potion chest. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just rest, Schlatt.” Eret sighs, his white eyes glowing behind his sun glasses. “You need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wakes up slowly for what feels like the first time in a long while. A bandage rests over his left eye, though his right one spies the rainbow that hits the wall of the room he’s in, lighting it up brightly. He struggles to work out where he is, frowning as his eye scans the room for more details, before his memory sorts itself out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret’s castle has rainbow windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so he knows where he is, but how did he get here, he questions silently. The last thing he can remember is Wilbur going mad at him for speaking back, so how did he get to Eret’s castle?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy turns his head over, and sees Phil leaning over his bed, sitting in his chair and sleeping, one hand holding up his head. Tommy, despite knowing that his father must be tired, and that he himself must look like he’s gone through hell and back, but he cracks a smile at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like shit, Dad.” Tommy whispers, wincing at the pain that follows speaking. Phil’s eyes shoot open, and Tommy sees relief wash over his father’s figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>awake!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Phil practically yells, pulling Tommy into a hug. Tommy leans into the hug, pushing the fearful flinch down his throat. Phil saved him. That must be why he’s here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps thunder down the halls, too many for Tommy to count. The door slams open, and Tommy can hear people talking without processing or understanding a word. Eret. Fundy. Nikki. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’re all </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice is quiet, though it comes from right besides him. Tommy pulls himself away from Phil, his heart aching at the loss of contact, and turns to look at Tubbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” Tommy whispers, looking to his friend. Tubbo wears his normal clothes - green button up shirt and grey pants, but he also wears a red bandanna, and his eyes have bags under them. “Is this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is real.” Tubbo says, pulling Tommy in to a hug. “Everything is going to be alright, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tommy cries, not fully broken but not fully fixed either. Tubbo holds him through it, Phil joining in the hug soon after. Tommy cries until there are no tears left, and then he holds onto Tubbo as though he’s afraid of losing him. Tommy knows he won’t lose Tubbo, Tubbo is a good person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s afraid of waking up. Of this all being a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need a regen pot.” Nikki says softly, and Tommy feels the dip in the bed. Why does everyone decide to sit on the side of him that he can’t see? “Drink this, then you can go back to hugging Tubbo and Phil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nods, silently taking the potion from Nikki. He downs it quickly, wincing at the sickly sweet taste of it. It hits his empty stomach, and he feels the magic stick to the insides of his throat and make its way to his lungs, working its way to his left eye. It stings, almost, and Tommy hums softly, smiling to himself. He looks up to Tubbo, and folds himself back into Tubbo’s arms, falling asleep next to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sits with Tommy, letting his friend sleep on his shoulder as Tubbo finally relaxes. Eret ruffles Tubbo’s hair before he turns, walking out of the room with Nikki. Fundy puts down a book, one of Tommy’s favourites, before he too turns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell Techno.” Fundy whispers as he leaves, and Phil smiles softly, relief in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we tell him how long he’s been asleep for?” Tubbo whispers to the man, who frowns for a second, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe when he’s better.” Phil shrugs. “I think that if he found out that he’s been asleep for a month now it’d only do him harm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo moves, trying to get more comfortable on the bed, when footsteps echo down the corridor. Techno slides through the open door, surprise on his face as he examines the scene in front of him. Tubbo smiles at Techno, who sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed him waking up?” Techno says with a small pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just fell asleep, we could wake him up if you want.” Tubbo offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, let him sleep.” Techno shrugs. “I’ll take up Dad’s place in the chair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two and your chairs.” Tubbo shakes his head, smiling brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy walks down the stairs of Eret’s castle, down to the holding cells that Eret built. Only a few people know the entrance, and Fundy is unlucky enough to be one of the trusted few that will actually guard the prisoners. Fundy takes a deep breath in, unlocking the iron door with a click that echoes through the cavernous cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shift isn’t for a few hours, Fundy.” Skeppy says, cocking his head as he looks at the fox hybrid. “Did you want to talk to your Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and to Dream.” Fundy says, seeing no point in lying. Skeppy will hear the news as he talks to them anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not supposed to let you in.” Skeppy smiles, despite his words. “But he’s your Dad, so I’ll let you talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Fundy says, watching as Skeppy steps away from the door, opening it for Fundy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fox hybrid walks into the cells, and Wilbur and Dream both look up at him. They’re in separate cells, but they still sit with each other, playing cards or uno. Skeppy always let them play games. It keeps them sane - or </span>
  <em>
    <span>saner</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fundy.” Dream nods to him, his mask muffling the words that echo off of the stone walls. “Pleasure to see you, are you going to let us out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Fundy tears his eyes from the man, guilt eating at his mind. “I just have some news that you’d both like to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, son,” Wilbur smiles sadly. “Tell us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy’s awake.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Philza the minecraft dad (phil phil phil phil phil)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a oneshot, it was SUPPOSED to be a one shot that only went for three pages<br/>not THIRTY THREE PAGES<br/>part two coming soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>